Fairy Tales
by AnimeFreak68
Summary: Fairy Tail's favorite couples in a giant one-shot/two-shot book! (Main Pairing: Nalu) RATED T: Cursing, Lovey-doveyness, and Violence
1. Much Love

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to Fairy Tales**

 **Alright! Wait, wait, wait! Before anyone says anything about how I spelled the title, I did it on purpose! xD "Tales" as in like a story. Ya' know?**

 **Anyway, this is going to be a one-shot book (unless you guys like a certain story a lot and you think it should be continued, then I might possibly continue it!) It is also mostly going to be centered around Nalu! (Natsu x Lucy) Though, I may throw in a few other pairings here and there too! ;)**

 **Without any further ado…**

 ***I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! They strictly belong to Hiro Mashima!**

 ***NOTE: Words in _Italics_ are the letters (ect.)**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **Much Love**

Natsu's POV:

My back was killing me and motion sickness patches were just about wearing off. I quickly decided that I would never take any form of transportation again.

I laugh to myself while looking out the small window to sky blooming into beautiful yellows and oranges. I can almost hear what Lucy would say if she heard me say that.

" _You always say that!"_

I smile to myself when the blonde comes to my mind. I've been away for _way_ too long and my patience is wearing thin. Ever since I left home, which happened to be two years ago, I've been missing my girl like crazy. _My_ girl, I like the way that sounds.

I miss her silky blonde hair that she'd only let me touch. Yeah, as if I'd let anyone else touch her. I miss her brown eyes that seem to make my favorite chocolate cake look dull. Sometimes, I think if I stared long enough, I might just get sucked into them.

I miss you a lot, Lucy.

I laugh to myself again. I must look like an idiot. Laughing to myself like a creepy old man. See what you've done to me, Luce?

Her little soft hands come to my mind. The ones only I and our future children could hold. I mean, I like to hope we have children. After all, I was planning on proposing as soon as I got home. My mind wanders to the pink stain on your hand that matches mine, the one on my shoulder.

Do you remember when we got those tattoos, Luce? I sure as hell do! You were squeezing my hand the whole time. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. Plus, if I ever forgot you'd come to haunt me. Not like you'd ever let me forgot anyway. You always reminded me of our memories in all the letters you wrote.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I reached under my seat and grabbed my bag. After, opening the brown bag, I pulled out all the letters you wrote to me these last two years.

Did you keep mine too, Luce? I kept every one of yours.

I popped out the table that was secured to the seat in front of me and placed all the letters on top. I decided I might as well start with the first one because one, I loved to read her letters and two, there was still a hell of a lot of time left until I got home.

I carefully opened the white envelope and pulled out her first letter. I smiled. I remember when I first saw this letter. It was, and still is, decorated with hearts all up the sides with her perfect handwriting dancing across the page. That's so _you_ , Lucy.

I let my eyes scan the pretty page and began to read:

 _Dear Natsu,  
_ _I can't believe it has already been a full month since you have been gone. I miss you like crazy. Miss me yet?_

Of course I did, Luce. I _really_ miss you now though. Even more than I did way back then.

 _Happy and Plue seem to miss you a lot too. I can tell. Whenever I get home from work, they always wait by the door like they did when you were back at home. Sometimes I'll wait at the door with them, but I always remember you wouldn't be coming home tonight._

 _Is it bad that I actually want to come home to you in my bed like old times? Do you remember that, Natsu? You would sneak into my room just to sleep in my bed. Back then, I wouldn't waste anytime kicking you out, giving into your puppy eyes, and in the end, you'd just sleep with me in my bed. Now, I miss you in my bed more than ever. Don't you dare think of anything perverted, mister!_

I felt a smile curve the corners of my lips. I remembered those days like the back of my hand. You'd yell at me until my ears hurt. My ears are sensitive ya' know, Luce?

 _I miss that I'd wake up to you in the morning. Now, I wake up to either Happy or Plue's ass I my face. So, you need to come home soon. I'll be waiting! Love you so much!_

 _Much love,  
_ _Lucy xox_

Now, I felt a full smile come to my face. Lucy, you never fail to make me smile.

I moved the crinkled piece of paper aside and flipped through the rest of the precious letters. As I skimmed through them, a certain date caught my attention.

May 26, X791

Then, it clicked. I remembered this letter like it was only yesterday that I read it. The day I got this letter was one of the hardest days of my time away from Her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then flicked my eyes down to the white paper and started to read:

 _My Dearest Natsu,  
_ _I miss you. I miss you so much, more than ever. Are you doing well? Maybe you can substitute your wellness for mine…_

After just reading the first sentence I felt a sharp pain in my chest. An "ache" I would call it. An ache to see _her_ , hold _her_ , kiss _her_. I missed my Lucy. It was as easy as that.

 _My father died two days ago and his funeral was the day after. It is currently day three without my father in this world, and if it isn' t too selfish to say, I need you more than ever. I need you to hug me and tell me it's alright, but for now all I can do is hope and pray that you'll will come home to me soon. Though, I know you always will. Happy, Plue , and I will be waiting. We love you. I love you so much, Natsu. Come home soon!_

 _Much love,  
_ _Lucy xox_

I took my eyes off Lucy's neat handwriting and absently looked out the window.

Being so far away from her killed me. Especially, when I couldn't be there to help her, protect her. She was dealing with her father's death all alone and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It absolutely killed me.

I stared at the crumpled sheet again as if trying to burn a hole through it. I remember the day I read this too. I wasn't able to sleep at all that night. I had called her so many fucking times I pretty much had the cursed voice etched into my brain.

" _I'm sorry the call you are trying to make is not within reach—"_ It would say before I would slam the phone shut and call again. It was a cycle. That is, until I had to force myself to get off my phone and go to work.

I quickly shook my head to rid myself of the monotone voice that caused me so much misery. I don't think I ever felt so useless.

The loud voice over the loud speaker snapped me out of my thoughts. After tying to make out what the person had said, I realized that I only had about thirty minutes left until I the damn metal tank landed. I decided I'd just read one more letter.

Putting the previous letter back into the stack of papers, I flicked through the rest of the memory filled sheets and pulled out the last one I got from her before I packed my bags and got on the plane.

 _Natsu,  
_ _How long has it been since I saw you last? Like a year and a couple months maybe, so I guess it fair to say I missing you like crazy at the moment. I mean, I'm doing okay, but I still want to come home you know?_

Of course, I know that, Luce! I'm coming! Give me just another hour, then I'll be home.

 _How's work been? Anything getting hard yet? Hopefully you are doing it all. After all, I can't be doing all your work like I did in high school now, can I? Just thinking back to high school makes me cringe, yet smile at the same time. Remember when you confessed to me under the cherry bloom tree out in the school yard._

I laugh to myself. Oh hell yeah! I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I almost shit my pants the whole school day trying to figure out what to say Who knew you liked me back, Luce?

 _Remember, you weren't the only one who confessed that day. I did too, you know! I was so happy after you said you liked me. I had been waiting for you to say those words since middle school, but you didn't hear that from me though! *wink*_

I smiled at the words that decorated the page and imagined her actually winking at me. God, Luce, you are so pretty.

 _Anyway, I should probably stop here before I start rambling on forever. Seriously, I miss you a lot, so come home or else I am going to have to drag you home. Hurry home!_

 _P.S. I love you so so much! Kisses from Happy, Plue, and I!_

 _Much love,  
_ _Lucy xox_

Kisses from me too, Luce.

The strong turbulent abruptly brought me back into reality. We were landing soon. Thank Mavis for that or else the man next to me would not be having a fun time at all. Seriously, I really don't know how that girl put up with my motion sickness. Well, Lucy is Lucy after all and she just weird.

I closed my eyes and waited for the metal torture machine to land. I felt the damn thing landed on the runway and I waited until it slowed down, until I opened my eyes again. Once it came to a complete stop, I opened my eyes and the looked out the little conveniently placed window. The sky had washed away into a dark blue spotted with stars that rivaled her golden hair.

Damn, all this time away has gotten me to turn softer or something. I laughed to myself. What the hell?

After hearing the okay to go over the speaker, I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my bag from under my seat, and placed the stack of letters back inside. Then, managed to sprint to the exit without getting yelled at for once in my life.

Luce, I know you'd be really proud of me!

Once, I stepped off the god forsaken plane, I practically ran to the luggage pick up. Let me tell you something, who knew waiting for a single damn suitcase was the hardest thing in the world. This damn thing is keeping me away from seeing my Lucy and you know what? I was not having it.

Once I saw the conveyor belt moving, I quickly made my way to opening where the luggage came out. Thankfully, it was my lucky day because my single suitcase had come out second. Thank Mavis!

I didn't waste anytime to grab it and make my way to a cab outside. After realizing I was going to be getting in a moving vehicle, I shoved my hand in my bag only to realize I had no damn patches left.

I looked up at the cab driver and gave him a fifty and mumbling, "You'll wanna keep the change…"

I stood in front of her apartment door, scared for some weird reason. What if she had changed and I am still stuck in the past? I shook my head to rid myself of such silly thoughts, put my hand on the silver door knob, and turned.

I stepped through the door, trying to keep my heavy feet from making much noise. What good is a surprise if you are figured out, right?

I carefully made my way through the living room to the bedroom, the place I knew she'd be.

I stealthily peeked through the door way to see the blue cat and white dog perked up on her bed, now aware that I was in the room. I put my finger to my lips in effort to keep the two quiet, but it did not do me justice. Plus just _had_ to bark. So much for a surprise, huh?

I watched her blonde head of hair whipped around and saw those pretty brown eyes widen.

"Natsu…" she breathily spoke.

I laughed more to myself than anyone else. "It was supposed to be a surprise," I said, "Hey, Luce."

Before I knew it, I was watching Lucy fling herself into my arms. I caught her without a second thought, but I backed myself to the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor.

I sat with her in my lap as I let the silence take over as I sat and let her drench my shirt with her tears. I looked down at her and smiled. My smile faltered as soon as I realized I was crying too.

Once she finally looked up at me, she brought her small soft hands to wipe the hot tears running down my face. Almost instinctively, I closed my eyes and leaned into the warm touch that I had missed so much.

I opened my eyes again, to see her beautiful smiling face smiling back at me. I was _home._

"I'm home, Lucy," I said sending her the biggest smile I had ever smiled in two whole years.

"Welcome home, Natsu." I heard her say before smashing the lips I missed so much onto mine.

 **The end…**

* * *

 **Yay! Finished! :)**

 **I had so much fun writing this one. Plus, between you and me, I related to some of the things in it, so it mean't a lot to me.**

 **Hopefully, you guys liked it! It'll mean the world to me if you do! I may or may not add a second part depending on if you guys want me to or not! :)**

 **Feel free to pm anytime! Oh also check out my social media accounts too! Those are in my profile, so check me out there too if you wish! I love talking to you guys! ^-^**

 **Until next time! ;D**


	2. Hidden: Part I

**Hey people! How are ya? Hopefully good!**

 ***I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

 **So, here's the next story in Fairy Tales!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Hidden: Part 1  
Modern(High school) AU

Normal POV:

She never liked attention. Even though she was constantly put in the spotlight, that didn't mean she enjoyed it. I guess that's what she got for a famous street racer, right?

Luckily, unlike other countries, street racing in Fiore was legal and it, surprisingly, supported it greatly. Celestial Star was one of the best street racers in the country, which gained her even more attention than she ever wanted in the first place.

 _Lucky_ her.

That would be the reason Lucy was dressed the way she was today. The blonde was clad in a long, baggy sweater with a low cut, printed tank top underneath, just in case she got hot after school; Not like she would take off in front of anyone anyway. Along with the two shirts, she put on a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and all up the legs. Thankfully, the sweater was long and baggy enough that it covered her generous chest and bountiful behind nicely.

"Thank Mavis for that," she would say. Mavis had blessed her, but also cursed her. That's what got all the attention these days. Damn high school kids.

Before she left her little apartment, Lucy made sure to slip on her favorite pair of converse and throw on one of her dad's old baseball hats just for the hell of it.

The more she didn't look like herself the the better, right?

The blonde made her way to the hell hole called high school in no rush what-so-ever. I mean, why would she rush just to get bullied, right? If only they knew who she was they'd be kissing her feet or that's what she liked to think. After all, everyone in the damn school seemed to be obsessed with street racing.

The sight of the giant school snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. Making sure to first pull the white baseball cap further on her head and prepare herself for what was to come, she pushed open the glass doors and walked on in. After feeling the "high school air" rush past her, Lucy stepped through the doors and carefully made her way to her locker.

Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, the blonde listened in on the conversations throughout the hallway. They were all saying the same damn thing.

"Celestial star's identity was almost revealed. She has blonde hair! Blah blah blah—" or something along those lines.

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, she knew that. It just so happened that little stalkers, otherwise known as the paparazzi, followed her home after a race. Luckily, they only saw her hair. Mavis only knows what they would do if they found out she was the daughter of the most famous racer in the whole world.

J. Heart, or Jude Heartfilia, was Lucy's dad. He was the one who taught her how to race. He was everything to her. After he tragically passed away in a car accident, the little blonde decided that she would carry on his legacy. Secretly, of course.

The sight of her locker quickly brought her back to reality. She carefully unlocked it and grabbed her books, making sure to check if her face was for the most part covered in the little mirror that hung in her locker first.

Just when she was about to close it, a white-haired girl "bumped" into her locker causing the metal locker door to slam right on her fingers.

Lucy quickly threw the locker open and lifted her crushed fingers from the locker. Cradling her hand to her chest, she shot a glare to the girl who stared back at her with an innocent smile.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucy said trying the control her boiling anger.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean it, Lacey Key!" said the girl.

"It's Lucy Ashley!" the blonde shot back at her.

Lucy Ashley was the name she used in school to hide her actual identity. Luckily, only teachers knew about the fake identity she put up, so there would be no questioning or confusion in class. Thank Mavis.

"Oh right, oh rig—" she started, but was distracted by something else. _Someone_ else.

"Natsu!" The blonde winced next to the girl who just blew her ear drums out. Thankfully, the girl sprinted down the hall, attaching herself to the boy's arm. At least she was out of her hair.

"Good talking to you, Lisanna," Lucy said under her breath while glaring at the two.

Natsu Dragneel, a.k.a. Salamander, another one of the best street racers in the country, next to Lucy of course. The boy had pink hair that stuck out in every direction and she had to say, he was probably the only guy who could pull it off. Though, she would _never_ utter those words to a single soul. The guy looked pretty fit from what she could tell. Especially because all he wore were t-shirts that looked _way_ too small for him and his muscles were basically bursting out of the damn shirt. All and all, he was a pretty good looking guy. Then again, she would never say that out loud. Especially, to the man himself. His ego didn't need to get any bigger than it already was.

"How did she know all this?" might you ask. Natsu Dragneel was one of her childhood friends, after all. Only, he didn't know that she was _that_ Lucy.

Sighing to herself, Lucy turned around and closed her locker. She was just about to head for her classroom, but her fingers beckoned her to go the nurse, so she turned her heal and headed to the said place.

Great way to start off her day right?

Little did she know, someone was not having the nicest day either.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Natsu Dragneel was not in a good mood.

It had officially been ten years since she left and if she thought he had forgotten about her for at least a second, she was very wrong. She _was_ the one who got _him_ into racing, after all.

Lucy Heartfilia had walked out of his life without anything, but a promise. A promise that he hadn't forgotten until the day she left.

 _If I don't see you sooner, let's meet at the top one day and race!_

Oh, how he intended to keep that promise, and he hoped the blonde wasn't thinking about breaking it either. Though, one thing he did want to break was the strangling grip a little white haired girl had on his arm.

He had just been walking with some of his friends, trying to get his mind off the fact that his best friend had left ten years ago today, and she had attached herself to him. As soon as he heard her scream his name, he knew he was in for an ear full from the girl. It's not like he didn't like the girl. She was just extremely loud and clingy. It was just a _tiny_ bit annoying. Just a _tiny_ bit.

After trying to nicely pry the girl off, Natsu had glanced around the hallway and sure enough almost everyone in the damn hallway was staring at him. All, but one.

Lucy Ashley

The blonde had reminded him so much of his childhood friend. It was insane. Sometimes in class, when his head was obviously somewhere else, he'd look at her and see Lucy.

But she couldn't be _that_ Lucy, right?

He stared at the blonde hard before she turned her heal to go somewhere else. Something was up with her and he just couldn't figure out what. His friends may call him dense, but in reality, he wasn't as dense as they all thought.

"Yo, squinty eyes!"

Gray's voice quickly snapped him out of his of his thoughts.

"You good?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm good," Natsu replied, clearly out of it, "Wait! Ew, why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not—ugh just—Are you trying to pick a fight?" Gray said heatedly.

"Oh it's on popsicle!" the pinkette set before getting ready to fight his frienemy and just like every other the day the evil red head of a student council president would break them up.

"Get to class! The morning bell is about to ring," yelled the red head to all the students in the hall.

"As for you two," she said looking at the pinkette and ink haired boy, "I think you two need to learn your lesson!"

"Now, calm down, Erza," Nastu tried reasoning with her.

"Yeah, we could work this out, right?" Gray added.

The red head thought of an answer while staring at the two boys with a pair of eyes that could kill them if they could.

Seemly after finding her answer, the red heads took a step closer to the boys.

"If you do not get to class in the next ten seconds, we will have a problem," Erza said menacingly.

Almost immediately, Natsu and Gray sprinted down the hallway, leaving the red haired student council president alone in the quiet hallway.

* * *

 **To be Continued…**

 **Alrighty! That's the end of the first part of "Hidden!" I hope you guys enjoyed this story has much as I did!**

 **I'm sorry this is kind of short! :( Oh! Just so you guys know, there will be two parts to this story, so the other half will be showing up in the one-shot/two-shot book very soon! And it will be much longer than this half ^-^**

 **Let me know how I did or if you have any story requests or idea let me know! Feel free to review, private message, or hit me up on my social media, which in my profile if you would like! :P**

 **Until next time! ;D**


	3. Faster

**Hey guys! I'm going to have to say that this one came from a strike of inspiration I had while listening to the song "Hospital Flowers" by Owl City.**

 ***I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Faster:

Natsu's POV:

I wiped the sweat that silently slid down my forehead as I bounded down cold, quiet street.

I knew I should have gone with her once I felt that sickening feeling in the pit my stomach.

I fucking _knew_ something would happen. Only Mavis knows why I chose to ignore it. Maybe it was the fact the she had basically pushed me back into the apartment saying nothing but a quick, "I'll be right back! I have to go pick up something really quick!"

Yeah, it was probably that. It definitely wasn't that fact that the pretty blonde had literally given me a glare that made me want to shit my pants right then and there. Nope, that couldn't have been it.

Once I got that call, I knew I should have maned up and followed her. Even after she gave me that look of her's.

Her voice cracked and sounded so un-Lucy-like over the phone. It made the blood in my veins absolutely boil.

I raced towards her faster, after dwelling on the fact that I couldn't do anything about it now. That's probably what killed me the most. In moments like these, I needed Levy to use that big brain of hers to create a time machine.

And maybe Lucy wouldn't have gotten in that car crash.

Levy, I swear, if you could make a teleportation machine, that would be even better. I would have put myself in her spot in a heartbeat.

But, I guess, it's not the time for dreaming huh?

My dreams had quickly disappeared once I rounded the corner and was blinded by bright, flashing lights.

After blinking away the pain of the godforsaken lights from my poor eyes, I glanced around and quickly knew, to my dismay, it was a lot worse than I had originally thought.

Lucy's white Range Rover had been completely smashed and wasn't even flipped the right way around. It was on the side of the road in what looked like a giant heap of scrap metal, which was probably what it was at this point.

Whoever did this to _my_ Luce really was looking to be thrown on the side of the fucking road along with that car.

After remembering she was supposed to be in that car, I sprinted over to the heaping metal pile. I pushed my way through the crowd of people and officers and found her lying on the ground with a mask covering half over her face.

Instantly, I felt scorching tears prick my eyes. I wasted no time running over to her and kneeling down, so I could look at her.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing her knuckles gently, over and over again. Finally, I gathered up the courage and looked up at her face.

I felt the hot tears free falling from my eyes now. I looked up to see her face completely littered with deep cuts and scratches that had bright, red blood dripping from them. Her golden, blond hair had been stained with red and had stuck to her face as if it were holding on like its life depended on it.

A soft grab of my shoulder had caught my attention, so I turned around to see who's arm I'd be potentially ripping off.

My eyes focused on the scrawny brown haired boy standing in front of me. He looked nineteen at least and looked like someone had punched him in the face awfully hard.

With his eyes cast down to the floor he finally opened his mouth, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," I said in a groggily voice, looking back down at the girl in front of me.

I saw the kid flinch from the corner of my eye and decided that I could finish what I was saying.

"She is my fiancé," I finished, now looking the kid straight in the face.

His eyes shot up towards me and doubled in size, until he had looked down at his feet again.

My ears strained to hear what he was saying over the loud ambulance siren I could hear coming down the street.

I could have sworn I heard him say, "O-oh man, I'm so s-sorry. This is all my fault."

Wait…what?

I ripped my eyes away from my fiancé and glared at the fucker with eyes that pierce little kids like him.

I stood up, hair covering my eyes, and stalked over to him. I grabbed him by the collar of his stupid shirt and lifted him up slightly, shaking the kid in the process.

"You did this!?" I screamed at him. He looked up at me with eyes that looked like they could spill at any moment now.

Not like I cared.

"Tch!" I spat while roughly letting go of his shirt.

My head fell again, just like the tears that had been streaming down face. I made my way over to Luce again and watched the medics lift her up onto a shitty looking bed on wheels.

Before following Lucy to the ambulance, I figured I'd grab the remainder of her stuff from what used to be her car.

I knelt down next to the opening of the car where I could see the inside. Moving some shattered glass and a few popped airbags, I quickly found her things. They were a little battered and torn up, so I promised myself I'd treat her with new things once she had recovered. She deserved the best after all.

After coming to the conclusion that she didn't have much left in the mess, I stood up. Before turning away to go back and meet Lucy in the ambulance, something caught my eye.

The plastic bag that poked out from underneath what was left of the glove compartment looked as if it was begging to be picked up. Curiosity had killed the cat, in this case, it had killed me, but either way, I had already reached my head out to grab it.

Once my rough hands had grabbed the thin plastic bag, I wasted no time opening it.

My eyes widened and tears began falling again. This time I had to have looked like a fountain. Hell, even if these rushing tears kept falling and blinding my sight, I knew damn well what I saw in that bag.

I carefully lifted it from its plastic shelter and gently placed it in my sweatshirt pocket before I ran back to the big, blinking truck.

I hopped in the back and looked down at my fiancé, who had looked like nothing in the world was wrong. She might have been covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, but her little face had a soft smile that made me want to hug her and never let her go.

My eyes trailed down her body, until they met their destination. My eyes had focused on her little stomach with a little, dainty Lucy hand covering most of it.

I dismissed the thought of how I had missed it before and put my hand on top of hers. I smiled down at her, while pulling out the small item in my pocket. I looked at the two red lines that were illuminated on its side and inwardly thanked whatever god protected my fiancé and our child.

I breathed a shaky sigh of relief and smiled to myself. All I needed, at this point, was for this metal tank to move faster.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Yes, a little sad, I know. I also know that I already have written about a car accident before. Just so many have been happening around me, so I kind of wanted to write about how sad and terrifying one can be. Take it from me, I've been there…**

 **Anyway, to get off the depressing note, I hope you enjoyed!** **I'd love if you reviewed down below! That'd be awesome! Let me know what you think!**

 **If you want to follow any of my social media, you can check them out in my profile!**

 **Until next time! ;D**


End file.
